


let our hearts do their parts

by inopportunejoke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inopportunejoke/pseuds/inopportunejoke
Summary: Being neighbors with Bokuto never proved to be a a peaceful task, but Akaashi found himself silently hoping that things would remain that way.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 8





	let our hearts do their parts

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be part of a bigger project, but I liked this bit as it is :) the title is based off of the song "Sit Down Beside Me" by Patrick Watson.

“... so that was basically what happened, I still believe the way I was called out in the middle of the class was so unfair, like if I had my hair stuck in my jacket’s zip I think I’d want someone to help me out-“ the honey eyed boy rambled as he propped his elbows on the kitchen counter next to the stove while Akaashi was cooking dinner. Or, at least, _trying_ to.

Being neighbors with Bokuto never proved to be a a peaceful task, in the sense that Akaashi never really had room for the thought of loneliness inside the four walls of his apartment. He was already used to Bokuto banging on his door because he had forgotten to go grocery shopping once again, so now Akaashi couldn’t help but wonder if his neighbor would pay him another visit every time the lunch and dinner hour approached.

It started off as rushed trips to his apartment, never once stepping inside whenever Akaashi disappeared into the kitchen to get whatever Bokuto needed. Even though he rarely let the dark haired boy’s snarky comments get to him, at first he couldn’t help but feel his cheeks heat up with embarrassment, afraid that he was being intrusive or a bother. Still, after Akaashi reassuring him that it was no big deal, it didn’t take Bokuto too long to barge in whenever his friend answered the door. He’d show up barefooted and rush to the kitchen to lean over the kitchen counter like he was now, going off about whatever was on his mind while observing Akaashi’s every move with curious eyes. Akaashi would notice that whenever he spoke, Bokuto would lean even more forward and tilt his head to the side, as if to not miss a single word escaping the other boy’s lips. But Akaashi’s mannerisms wouldn’t go unnoticed to the ace either: the way Akaashi’s shoulders would relax and how he would avert his gaze from the cooking pan to Bokuto’s face with attentive eyes whenever the blunt one spoke. The dark haired boy could never decide what he wanted more: for Bokuto to take his stuff and go home, or for him to stay a little longer whenever he left after ten minutes.

“I wouldn’t know but I don’t think the best way of helping her would be pulling at her hair, just a guess.” Akaashi retorted as he got his attention back to the food.

Recognising his defeat, Bokuto sighed dramatically as he stood up beside Akaashi, his back now leaning on the counter.

“The amount of scolding you could’ve saved me from if you were there to save my ass” Bokuto poked Akaashi’s arm playfully.

“Stop exaggerating, Bokuto-san, I-“ He stopped as he looked to his left, only now noticing their shoulders barely touching and the ace staring back at him. If he wasn't so caught off guard by the sudden proximity, he'd notice the equally amazed expression on Bokuto's face, almost like he as well hadn't noticed how close they were standing. He hated how it made him feel like stuttering if he opened his mouth to speak, so he just silently wondered how the other could remain that calm: again, Akaashi didn't know if he hated that or if that somehow made him feel like keep challenging him into his eyes. He wasn’t sure for how long he was gaping at him, but when his stunned expression faded and Bokuto smiled, eyes crinkling at the edges as he let his loud laugh echo in the kitchen, it made Akaashi quickly turn his head to the stove, silently cursing himself for the tiny blush creeping on his cheeks.

“Well,” said the grey haired boy “‘should probably get going, we’re supposed to go train tomorrow before classes right?” he asked while grabbing the butter from the fridge and making his way out of the kitchen “don’t forget about it!”

“I couldn't even if I want to, I should stop setting on the alarm if you're gonna call me before it goes off.” his friend replied, eyes never leaving the pan. “Don’t get lost on your way home!” He shouted as he heard the other boy’s footsteps grow distant.

“I know my way out, see you tomorrow Akaashi!” Bokuto screamed as he closed the door behind him, his cheerful tone never leaving his voice. Akaashi cracked up a smile in response, and tried his best to ignore the fact that he had once again cooked more food than he was supposed to, perhaps hoping that maybe he'd have company for dinner this time.


End file.
